


Tipsy

by mylifeinshadow



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeinshadow/pseuds/mylifeinshadow
Summary: She grins at you as she sips her drink, straw clenched between perfect, pearly white teeth, and suddenly you’re left breathless. You still can’t believe that you get to see your partner like this — two margaritas deep and flirting shamelessly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the xf porn battle. 
> 
> #53 - Drunk and horny S7. Sex is still new to them. They get back from a bar and the minute they get in the door, Scully drops to her knees and starts sucking Mulder off. He holds her head with one hand, and fucks her mouth while holding his cock for her. She masturbates. Mulder pulls her up, they strip while kissing,he throws her face down on the bed and eats her out before he grinds his cock in her ass crack squeezing the cheeks together and talking dirty. He then fucks her, pulling her hair.

It’s 9:48 on a Saturday night and there’s the thin heel of a shoe dragging up your pant leg. You’re not accustomed to this — an actual social life that doesn’t include dragging a less than impressed Scully to Nowheresville, USA in search of paranormal beings. But you sure as hell could get used to it. Because the Scully sitting next to you is not unimpressed at all. In fact, she looks quite impressed with you.

She grins at you as she sips her drink, straw clenched between perfect, pearly white teeth, and suddenly you’re left breathless. You still can’t believe that you get to see your partner like this — two margaritas deep and flirting shamelessly. These late night activities of yours seem to have opened another side to her; one that you really quite enjoy.

Sucking up the last of her drink, she lets out a hum of satisfaction around her straw. God, you could watch her forever. Maybe it’s the alcohol talking, but you can’t help but think she even makes drinking look sexy.

A content sigh breaks you from your thoughts. “Mm, these are dangerous.”

“So, another?”

Her laugh is contagious, and the corners of your lips tug up immediately upon hearing it. “I don’t think I could. Maybe something else?”

You nod, a light bulb flashing over your head. Sober Scully might kill you for this idea, but buzzed Scully is an entirely different species — one that you think might actually appreciate your stroke of genius. Grabbing the attention of the bartender, you lean over in an attempt to order quietly. His response is to glance appreciatively at your partner with a wolfish grin, and you’d kill him if only you could blame him.

Her eyebrow raises in response, and you just toss her your best innocent look. From the look on her face, she isn’t falling for it, but in her current state of mind, she can’t really be bothered. At least, not until a shot glass is placed in front of her.

“What’s this?”

With a proud grin, you place your hand on her thigh, noting with interest exactly how much space it takes up. The bar is fairly quiet, but you lean in close to respond anyway, like it’s your little secret.

“It’s called a blowjob.”

“Mulder,” she scolds, even as she giggles. God, you love her like this. Her laughter open and unrestrained, even as her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

All you can do is shrug, and she rolls her eyes in response, dainty fingers wrapping around the shot glass. You stop the motion with a hand on her wrist, her questioning eyes snapping up to meet yours.

“You’re not supposed to use your hands,” you explain, reaching for her other wrist and tugging them both behind her back. Judging by the look in her eyes, she’s deciding whether she wants to kiss you or kill you — a look that you’re all too familiar with. But you luck out this time, and a seductive grin spreads across her lips as she prepares herself to take the shot.

She’s coming out of her seat in an instant, her upper body leaning over the bar in a way that you’re sure offers a generous view of her cleavage to the other side. The possessiveness you feel disappears the moment she wraps her lips around the glass, your dick suddenly very much at attention. She swings her head back and you watch her throat move as she swallows, the grip on her wrists tightening.

You’re completely frozen for a moment, able to think of nothing else but those perfect lips wrapping around you and soothing the sudden ache. The grip on her wrists must have loosened, because before you can even register it, her hands are free, thumb and forefinger wiping the corners of her mouth coyly.

Jesus Christ. Here you thought you were in control. Your fingers dig into the back pocket of your suddenly way too tight jeans and grab your wallet. You’re sure you throw a couple of bills too many on the bar, but you can’t be bothered as you grab her hand and roughly pull her out the door.

“Leaving so soon,” she teases, and you’re powerless to resist pushing her up against the brick of the building. You’re maybe a five minute walk from your apartment, at most, on a crowded street just outside of the city you work in, but all that means absolutely nothing to you as you pull her leg over your hip and grind your erection into her. She’s thinking the same thing, her eyes darting around. Anyone could see them — anyone they work with could walk by at any time. Yet, when her eyes meet yours again, they’re even darker than they were moments ago. You chuckle darkly; make a mental note of that interesting tidbit.

“That was bad, Agent Scully.”

From the smug grin on her lips, you can tell she’s about to challenge you. You don’t give her the chance, grinding your hips into hers again. She gasps, clutches your arm, eyes slipping shut.

As much as you ache to feel her right here and right now, you have bigger plans for her; ones that don’t involve being arrested for public indecency.

The walk to your apartment feels longer than usual, even with the two of you practically breaking into a sprint. Things seem to have cooled down for the moment, giving the ache between your legs a fighting chance. Scully clearly disagrees, her arms coming around you from behind as you press the illuminated 4 on the panel, and you find your belt buckle undone by the time you reach your apartment.

Here you thought you were in control, but you nearly miss the lock as you attempt to stab your key into it, her hand palming your cock through your Levi’s. It takes a moment, but you finally find success, all but pushing her against the door as it closes.

To your surprise, she holds up a palm, keeping you at a distance. The look on your face tells you that shes planning something wicked, but you still don’t expect it when she drops to her knees. Before you can truly appreciate the sight before you, your pants and shorts are at your ankles and she has your cock in her hand.

She taps your glans against her tongue, looking so damn innocent, you almost lose it right there. But you reign it in, fight for control. With a growl, you swipe your hand away from your erection. Confusion evident in her expression, she begins to stand, only to have you push her back onto her knees. You lovingly cradle her jaw; a sharp contrast to the grip on your cock as you tap her cheek with it.

Her lips part in a gasp, and you take the opportunity to push your head between them with a grunt. Her mouth is so soft, so wet, so goddamn eager as she attempts to pull you in deeper. You back off instead, letting her know this is your game. She seems to understand, anxiously waiting with her mouth open.

“Good girl,” you murmur, pushing yourself back into her mouth gently. Her cheeks hollow around your length, wet walls closing in on you, and your hand begins to tremble against her jaw with the effort you’re putting in to holding back.

The vibration of a moan draws your attention down, her darkened eyes on yours, fingers tucked between her legs beneath her skirt. You’re unable to resist thrusting into the warmth of her mouth, a muffled noise of approval urging you on. To your utter delight and fascination, her throat relaxes upon entry, taking you in deeper.

“Shit, Scully.”

Your hand moves messily from her jaw and through her hair, pushing her forward gently as you drive into her. She’s taking nearly your entire length and this point, seemingly content to do so, and you make a mental note to ask about her gag reflex later. As for now, you reach around to grasp her throat, captivated by the sensation of your own cock move beneath skin and muscle.

The feeling has you dangerously close to coming, and by the frantic movement of her own hand beneath her skirt, you’re almost certain she is too. You’re not nearly ready for this night to end, so many more possibilities out there than spurting down her throat here and now like some horny teen.

With a grunt, you push her away, thrilled by the string of drool that follows. She whimpers pitifully at the loss, but her hand continues to work at hyper speed between her legs. You remedy that quickly, snatching her arm as you lift her from her position on the ground, taking those formerly occupied digits into your mouth. You’re tongue plays around them teasingly, sucking her essence from the tips before dipping in between.

You have her full attention, her lidded eyes watching your every moment. You can’t help but grin, flicking the tip of your tongue over the pads of her fingers — a promise of what’s to come.

It’s all a blur from there. You vaguely recall her lips on yours, a tangle of tongue, teeth and limbs as you stumble toward the bedroom. By the time you get there, all clothing has been discarded, strewn about the living room and hallway carelessly.

God, you could never get used to seeing Scully like this — naked and vulnerable and so fucking trusting it makes your heart ache. Usually, this is the moment where you’d study her body, worship her from head to toe with your eyes; all zealous hands and eager mouth. But the erotic display earlier ensures that your normal sweet and sensual is out the window tonight.

Using your vast size difference to your advantage, you all but kick her feet from under her, pressing her face first into the mattress. The fight she puts up is weak at best; a problem easily solved by taking her hands in your own, forcing them to wrap around the headboard.

“Stay,” you order, and her hands immediately leave their post. You chuckle darkly. That’s your Scully. Always the rule breaker, unwilling to take directions from any man. “Stay or I stop,” you clarify, and you can almost hear the wheels turning in your head before she begrudgingly complies.

The movement of her hips, squirming against the sheets in an attempt to gain pressure betrays her cool, rebellious exterior, and you decide to take mercy on her. A soft slap on her rear has the desired effect, her hips lifting from the bed. You spread her wide and take note of the abundance of arousal coating her inner thighs, pink flesh swollen and needy. She all but gushes into your hand as you cup her, her hungry cunt grinding wantonly into your palm.

“Is this for me?”

There’s nothing but a whimper in response; a fully body jerk as your tongue flattens against her flesh. You love the way she reacts to you, whole body squirms and undulations. It took you approximately three seconds to fall in love with the way she tastes, the sound of her desperate moans. There’s no way you could ever get enough of this — enough of her.

The light suction to her labia has her quaking already, and you find yourself unable and unwilling to hold back. You grip her hips, groaning against her as you thrust your wet muscle as deep inside of her as you can before spreading moisture back to her swollen bud. She cries out loudly then, and you alternate between soft pressure, suction and a sharp flick of your tongue. Each time she gets close, you change it up, until she’s all but begging, slamming the headboard into the wall. You finally take pity on her, sucking her clit into her mouth and laving it with your tongue, a thumb sneaking in between her cheeks to apply pressure to her anus.

Just like that, she’s convulsing, and your face is absolutely soaked. You vocalize your appreciation with a groan, greedily savoring every last drop until she has to clench her thighs together, deliciously oversensitive.

You know she’s still making an attempt to catch her breath, body completely spent. But if you aren’t inside of her in the next twenty seconds, you think you might actually implode. Her ass is still in the air, face pressed against the pillow as she makes delightful satisfied noises.

Your hands roam her ass, so soft and smooth and absolutely perfect. You’d had a thing for it since day one, your nose nearly pressed into her lower back as you examined her mosquito bites. It was so difficult then to peel yourself away — to resist grabbing those beautiful twin globes in your palms and bury your face between them. Your cock twitches at the thought, and this time, you don’t resist.

You squeeze roughly, and she gasps in response, jerking back into your touch. You grin, pressing your leaking cock between her cheeks, squeezing them around you. She’s shaking almost violently beneath you, whether in anticipation or apprehension, you’re not sure.

You rock yourself back and forth, effectively fucking her ass cheeks, and you wonder not for the first time just how tight she’d be if you took her here, like this. You’re so caught up you don’t even hear what she mutters into the pillow, ask her to repeat herself.

“Lube,” she restates, voice nearly as shaky as her body. “Side drawer.”

It makes you freeze for a moment, realizing just what she’s implying. And as much as you would love to, as much as you absolutely fucking ache to take her up on that suggestion, you refuse to do this while you’re drunk.

“No,” you tell her, and you swear to fucking God she whines in response. “Have you ever…?” She shakes her head in response, but she’s still pushing her ass against you desperately. It takes every single ounce of your self control not to just give in, but you keep fucking her cheeks instead, knowing now is not the time.

“When I fuck you there, Scully, you’re going to be stone cold sober.” She whimpers in response, hand creeping off of the bed frame and down between her thighs. You immediately slap it away. “I want you to feel every single last inch of me when I fuck your ass.”

She’s whining almost consistently now, all but begging for it, attempting to clench her thighs together for a little bit of friction. You spread her legs open wide instead; watch as her arousal nearly spills from her, coating her thighs. You torture yourself, pressing the head of your cock against her anus before retreating again.

She’s damn near sobbing at this point, and as much as it’s killing you, you just can’t bring yourself to stop. “Who would’ve thought that Agent Scully would be so desperate to be fucked? So goddamn needy. Pretty slutty, don’t you think?”

Her responding cry is not nearly enough for you, and you tangle your hand in her hair, tugging until her head is off the pillow. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” she wails, and you immediately let go, the soothing way your fingers run through her hair a stark contrast from the roughness you exhibited just moments ago.

“Good girl,” you murmur, finding yourself way too close to coming. Your glans slides through her slit, and you pull back to find yourself covered in her arousal. She begs for more, and you push yourself torturously slow into her depths. Her walls flex tightly around your girth, pulling a groan from deep within your chest.

“C'mon, Mulder, fuck me,” she begs, and every muscle in your body tenses in resistance. As much as you just want to hammer into her until you’re both screaming, you’re having way too much fun making her beg. Your thumb presses alongside your cock instead, gathering wetness. She’s all but thrashing in desperation at this point, completely unsuspecting as your thumb slides past her tight ring, straight into her ass.

She’s hollering, tightening around your cock, and your teeth clench in response. “You mean like this? Fuck you here? Or were you talking about that slutty little mouth again?”

Her ass raises to meet your thumb, your length inadvertently sliding deeper into her, and she takes full advantage of it, throwing her ass back until she’s fucking herself with your body.

You snarl in response, slamming your full length into her as your free hand grabs her hair and pulls, her chest rising from the bed with the effort. You’re unable to control your movements at this point, your thighs slamming against her ass with each thrust, thumb pressing deeper and deeper until she’s left damn near howling.

In any other circumstance, you’d be embarrassed by how close you are. This fast. But her body is quaking beneath yours, her fingernails scraping at the wood of the bed frame, and you just can’t hold back. Your hand drops her head, allowing her to hit the pillow hard as you bring your hand down to slap her ass. With that, she’s contracting around you, her cunt all but trapping you inside as you spurt into her again and again.

She collapses, and you’re not far behind her, slipping out of her body as you roll to the side. Her head is buried in a drool covered pillow, and you can’t help but laugh breathily. Clearly you did a number on her. One blue eye peeks open to peer at you, and you grin proudly, unsurprised to see an eyebrow arch in response.

“Mulder,” she mumbles into the pillow, and your answer is more of a hum than anything else.

“You’re teaching me how to make that shot."


	2. Sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a few requests to make a sequel. Enjoy!

It’s Friday night, and you’re praising a God that you don’t even believe in that you made it through this week— that it’s ending with a half naked woman squirming beneath you. And it’s not just any woman. It’s Scully. Your Scully. Dana Katherine Scully of the FBI is beneath you, soft and warm and needy. And even if you did this every single goddamn day for the rest of your life, you’d die not truly believing that this miracle ever did take place. But here you are.

It’s been a full week since you last had her like this, work and travel and genies taking up far too much of your time. You can’t help but remember the last time, although it’s all a little fuzzy. Too much alcohol coursing into your veins to remember the details, but you seem to recall an incredibly eager Scully offering up much more of herself than usual. It was quite the change from the slow, sensual sex that you’d become accustomed to. This was all passion— animal, almost. Both of you, stripped down to basic instinct. 

If it weren’t for the extra caution in her steps and the deep blush on her cheeks when she left your apartment the next morning, you’d wonder if she even remembered exactly what happened. You’ve had plenty of time to convince yourself that she had been too inebriated to remember over the course of the week, but here she was on Friday night, stealing glances and refusing beer— something that she never did during movie nights. 

It isn’t until her back arches, rubbing her ass against your cock that you realize exactly what she’s doing. Your body freezes, the words you uttered last week replaying on loop through your mind. 

“When I fuck you there, Scully, you’re going to be stone cold sober.”

“Christ, Scully,” you choke out, and you realize that her body has frozen self consciously along with yours. You’ve figured out her end goal, and she knows it. You refuse to give her time to second guess herself— to let any insecurity keep her from what you both clearly want.

“I’m onto you,” you tell her instead, although she clearly already knows. You punctuate the statement with a slow roll of your hips, your throbbing erection pressing into the soft curve of her ass. Her body slowly begins to relax beneath yours as you pin her to the mattress, pressing kisses against her blushing nape. 

A shaky sigh forces its way from her lips, and you’re struck with the sudden need to see her face. Her eyes are glazed over when they meet yours, the deepest shade of indigo that you’ve ever seen them. The flush on her cheeks has worked its way down to her chest, which heaves with arousal. The groan that escapes your lips is completely involuntary— just the simple idea that you can do this to her more arousing than you’re prepared to handle. 

Despite her obvious excitement, you can’t help but take note of the way she gnaws at her lower lip, the tension in her body. Your palms smooth down her arms soothingly, fingers meeting hers and interlocking. 

“You okay?”

She lets out a small hum of affirmation, though the tension in her body remains. You nod, bringing the backs of her hands to your lips. 

“We don’t have to—” The words are barely out of your mouth before she’s disagreeing. You can’t help but laugh at her desperation, even as your cock twitches in response. Her blush deepens, eyes no longer meeting yours. Your soft nudge prompts her to continue, and she rolls her eyes, as if annoyed with herself.

“I want to,” she rushes to explain, her hands leaving yours in favor of your jaw, delicate fingers distractedly tracing your jawline. “I’m just…” she trails off, as if she finds her admittance of hesitancy is a sign of weakness.

“Nervous,” you finish for her, and she shrugs in response. You don’t want to push her, knowing how difficult it is for her to admit even that much. Instead, your hands stroke over her breasts, rough palms scraping over soft skin. “Let’s see what we can do about that.”

She moans her approval as your fingers slip south, teasing the edge of her lace panties. Her hips leave the bed automatically, urging you to slip that final barrier down her thighs. As tempting as the thought is, you resist, hands wrapping around her slender waist as your thumbs meet to tease her slit over the soaked fabric.

“Mulder,” she gasps, nails digging into your forearms. Though her body remains rigid, you sense that it’s now for a completely different reason, her hips bucking into your touch. With a soft shushing sound, you’re moving down her body, pressing gentle kisses along the way. By the time you’re between her legs she’s all but trembling, nerves forgotten. With a grin, you lift the waistband of her panties with your teeth, pulling down far enough to brush her curls with your nose.

“Please,” she urges, no small amount of desperation in her tone. Wet, warm and needy beneath you, you are powerless to resist. The scrap of material is gone within seconds, replaced by a hungry open mouth. She’s crying out, all but smothering you with her thighs, and you know in this moment that you’d be more than happy to suffocate here— to drown yourself in the warmth of her sopping cunt. 

Strong thighs begin to quake around you, and you show no mercy, spreading her open and sucking until she’s bucking up into your face and her muffled cries are meeting your ears. Her body jerks intermittently as you bring her down with slow open-mouthed kisses, savoring her essence until she tugs on your hair.

You can’t imagine what you look like to her when you finally resurface, face wet and grin spread wide. She huffs a laugh as she brings you in to taste herself from your lips, seeming much more relaxed than just a few moments ago. You gather that your efforts were successful, if the short nails scratching down your abs are anything to go off of. 

She wastes no time in wrapping a hand around your dripping cock, thumb spreading moisture over the swollen head. Your forehead drops to her clavicle, mouth open and panting against her breast. Try as you might, you’re unable to resist thrusting into her touch as her fingers trace the bulging veins she finds. Between her gentle touch and the memory of the week prior, you find yourself far too close to the edge already. With a shaky breath, you grasp her wrist, ceasing her moments before pinning her hand beside her head. “Scully,” you all but growl, grinding your hips against hers. “You have to tell me what you want.”

An agile tongue slips out of her mouth, wetting her lips, and you’re prepared to hang on her every word. Her wrist flexes beneath your hand, and you buck into her in response. “My purse,” she answers, and your confusion must be written all over your face, because she huffs a shaky little laugh before clarifying. “There’s lube. In my purse.”

“Jesus Christ, Scully,” you grit out, eyes slipping shut. You have to make a concentrated effort to not come on the spot. “You really planned this whole thing out, didn’t you?" 

Before she can begin to feel embarrassed about the fact, you’re reaching into the drawer of your bedside table and pulling out a brand new bottle of personal lubricant. A clever eyebrow arches in amusement, and you offer a sheepish grin in return. "You think you’re the only one that’s spent the last week thinking of this?” A grin splits your face— one you see returned on her own lips. “What do you think my last wish was for?”

She laughs at that— a real, unrestrained laugh of pure enjoyment, and your heart nearly beats out of your chest. How the hell you made it through the last seven years without this, you’ll never know. You have half a mind to go back in time and smack a thirty-one year old Fox Mulder upside the head, but the eager body beneath you chooses that moment to arch up into yours, and you forget how to think altogether. 

“How do you want to do this?” You’re honestly surprised you even have the mental capability to ask, but in your current state, you know it’s only a matter of minutes before you, quite literally, blow it. It appears that she’s in a similar state, wasting no time before she’s pushing you off and rolling onto her hands and knees. You lean back on your heels to take in the vision before you— her cunt swollen and glistening, all but dripping with desire. 

Your hand is immediately drawn to her, mesmerized by the way she gushes into your palm. “Fuck,” you murmur, fingers sliding through her slick, easily slipping inside of her. “You really want this, huh?” She whimpers, and your fingers curl against her front wall, thrumming purposefully. “Got you so wet just thinking about it.”

“Please,” she whines, sheets bunched in her fists. She’s cursing your name, desperation evident in her voice as she backs into your fingers. With every swivel of her hips—every breathless sound that rips from her lips, she brings you closer to your breaking point, until your fingers are slipping from her depths, nestling between her cheeks instead. 

“Yes,” she urges, voice little more than a whisper. Your fingers are slick, more than enough of her arousal coating them to make this comfortable for her, but you still squirt them with a layer of lubricant, just to be safe. To her credit, she doesn’t tense up at all when a thick finger presses against her anus, body all too ready to accept this invasion. 

She muffles a groan against the pillow as you finally slip a finger inside, feeling her muscles grip and release. Your hips jerk in response, your entire being aching with need. You long to replace that finger with your cock—to drive into her until you’re both howling. Suddenly, muffled groans aren’t enough. The finger inside of her probes deeper, your free hand trailing sloppily over her face until your fingers are tangled in her hair. Fist full of auburn tresses, you tug, the full volume of her cries almost painful to your own ears.

“Good?” Her answer is little more than a sob, and you find yourself mirroring her cry. Hand leaving her hair, you stroke your erection, letting the weight of it smack against her ass. The response you get is no more than a yelp, and your next groan sounds anguished even to your own ears. “Shit, Scully. I need you to tell me. Is this okay?”

Her answer is a cry for more, a drawn out moan as a second finger slowly slides in to join the first. Her movements are jerky now, her ass rubbing against your cock in the most agonizingly delicious way. She’s so tight around your fingers as you twist and scissor them, that you worry about the possibility of actually being inside of her tonight. Still, she seems pretty determined—swearing and pleading to her God that you won’t stop, for more. 

You can’t resist giving her ass a nice little tap; something that you’ve discovered she quite enjoys in bed. What you don’t expect is the way she tightens further around you, all but trapping your fingers inside of her body. You twist and turn and pull in an attempt to stretch her in preparation, but her walls are unyielding, to the point where you briefly wonder about circulation. You’ve just decided it’s totally worth it to lose your fingers when she gasps out one word—a demand. “Now.”

Your dick immediately leaps into action, like a goddamn super hero, ready to jump in and save the day. Miraculously, you stall, working through the multiplication chart in your mind in an attempt to keep the animal inside at bay. Your teeth clench through the effort, voice choked when you finally manage to ask if she’s sure.

And boy, is she ever. Seven years of working alongside this woman—driving her absolutely insane, and you’ve never heard her emit a more frustrated sound. “Just fucking do it, Mulder. Just—” She breaks off into what you can only describe between a growl and a wail, and just like that, you’re carefully spreading lube onto your throbbing cock. In seconds, your fingers have retreated, helping to spread her cheeks as you ease yourself slowly inside. 

You’ve barely got just the head in before she’s clamping down on your length, and the effect it has on you is immediate. It’s damn near painful, the feeling of her muscles tensing and squeezing so tightly, but you see it through. She’s trembling, shrieking, but not in a way that suggests pain. You still find it necessary to check in on her, knowing that the likelihood that you’ll be able to control yourself is decreasing by the moment. 

“S'good,” she slurs out, thrusting gently backward as if to back up her claims. Her hand reaches up, squeezes yours once before fisting the bedsheets once more. “Keep going.”

You’re long past the point of disagreeing, but you pour more lubrication sloppily on your joined bodies just in case. Inch by inch, absolutely torturously slow, you slide your length into her. Eventually she has enough, not exhibiting the same amount of patience that you’ve been remarkably able to, and pushes her hips back slowly, until you’re fully sheathed inside of her. 

“Holy fuck,” you choke out, and by the sound of her high pitched ‘yes’, you can tell that she’s in total agreement. As much as it pains you, you sit there for a moment, allowing her to adjust to the new sensation. And while she was the one who was rushing this, she seems more than content to take a moment. 

You throb within her, feel every single inch of your dick surrounded by scorching warmth, and you have to remind yourself to just savor the moment. Your hands have her hips in a near bruising grip, but she doesn’t seem to mind as they gyrate against you. 

Somehow, you think, this is so much more than just pleasure. It’s complete and utter trust beyond all else. She’s trusting you with this part of her—a part that no one else has had, for that matter. Just when you thought you couldn’t love this woman more, she has you choking up during anal. You almost laugh at the thought, but there’s moisture building up in your eyes. Trying to save your very last shred of dignity, you blame it on the damn near abusive grip she’s got on your cock.

You’ve clearly been lost in thought for a moment, because when you return to yourself, she’s squirming, practically thrashing, just begging you to move. You find yourself biting down on your lip in an attempt to control your movements—slow strokes and a controlled grinding of your hips.

“Harder,” you hear, her voice breathless and raspy already, and, as always, you’re entirely unable to deny her anything. Just like that, slow and steady is off the table, your hips slapping against her thighs with each thrust. Her whining is continuous now, but you can barely hear them over the sound of your own low groans. The feel of her wrapped around you like this is almost too much to bear, and you feel your body reacting far too quickly. 

“Jesus, Scully,” you pant, hand falling between her thighs to find her sopping wet. You don’t hesitate before slipping two fingers deep inside of her, and she clamps down on all appendages, tearing a less than manly yelp from your lips. “You’re so wet. Love this, don’t you?”

She sobs her response into a pillow, and your need to hear her is suddenly all too strong. Free hand squirming under her body, you pull her back up against your chest. Her thighs are spread wide and you thrust up into her at a different angle—a good one, if her answering squeal is any indication. The fingers on your left hand curve and thrum against the front wall of her cunt just as your right hand wraps loosely around her neck, thumb seeking out her rapid pulse. 

The heel of your hand presses just right with each and every thrust, and before long, she’s keening in your ear. Her fingernails dig into your forearms, holding on tight and you can’t take anymore. Your thrusts, your grunts—everything has turned absolutely animalistic. You can feel the contractions around your fingers begin, and you immediately slide them to her clit, three fingers circling roughly before dipping back inside of her.

"C'mon,” you growl in her ear, tugging at the lobe with your teeth. Your right hand quickly abandons her neck in favor of stimulating her clit, three fingers knuckle deep in her depths. Your balls begin to tighten, and while you’re amazed at your restraint thus far, you refuse to go over the edge without bringing her along with you. 

“Come for me,” you demand, an open hand smacking that pretty little cunt, and just like that, she’s clenching almost excruciatingly around you. She’s practically weeping as she floods your palm, body collapsing onto the bed even as her ass arches into you. Just like that, you’re a goner—howling as you spill deep within her.

You’re slumped on top of her in seconds, held up only by shaky elbows until she pulls you down to rest your full weight on her. You switch positions quickly, pulling her to you with her head resting beneath your chin. Her breathing is evening out within seconds, small puffs of air tickling your chest hair. A few kisses pressed into her hair, and you begin following her into unconsciousness, grinning at her sleep slurred words as she drifts off.

“I’m sending that genie a thank you letter.”


End file.
